


Silence so Heavy

by Thatbookishgirl



Category: Deadpool - All Media Types, The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Anal Sex, Angst, Dirty Talk, Eventual Smut, F/M, Flirting, Fluff, Humor, Light Dom/sub, M/M, Masturbation, Non-Graphic Violence, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Peter knows everything, Vaginal Sex, Voyeurism, he's basically gossip girl
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-06-23
Updated: 2016-06-30
Packaged: 2018-07-16 18:32:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 15,554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7279324
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Thatbookishgirl/pseuds/Thatbookishgirl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was just a bartender at a dive in Brooklyn, but when Deadpool rents an apartment above hers things so don't remain as simple and carefully crafted as she liked. She gets thrust into a new life of being surrounded by the Avengers and having Deadpool follow her around like a puppy. So, does she accept her new life and the possibilities or does she run away? Will Deadpool follow her if she does?</p><p>W: [ ]<br/>Y: ( )</p><p>HIATUS until further notice. I lost everything i wrote up and my focus just shifted over to my Stoki stuff. Sorry.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do you ever shut up?

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt at writing a non-AU fic but still using my favorite characters. This should be fun.  
> Also, any and all language translations should just be assumed as incorrect. I use google translate and can't guarantee accuracy despite aiming for it. 
> 
> This chapter mostly just sets the scene, real action (and smut) comes in chapter 2 and beyond.

               The noise coming from the apartment upstairs was too much. It was 3am. She had gotten off work at 1am, home at 2am, and was finally settled when it suddenly sounded like a warzone erupted overhead. She pulled on a pair of small, black soffe shorts, her dark grey thing high stockings, and old black t-shirt so threadbare the band it represented was no longer identifiable. She marches up to the top floor and banged on the door until the music or gunfire or whatever it was finally stopped and the tenant shuffled to answer.

                When the door opened she was greeted by a man in a red and black mask pointing a shotgun at her face. The only way she could respond was to roll her eyes and bat the gun away from her face as if it were no more harmful than a housefly.

                “Do you honestly need to be this loud?” she pressed.

                He was currently speechless and trying to figure her out. She was upset about the noise and that much was no mystery. It was everything else that perplexed him.

**[Isn’t this how porn starts?]**

_(She doesn’t look like she does porn.)_

                “Shush!” he barked at the voices in his head.’

                “Excuse me?” she replied with a cocked brow.

                “Not talking to you, baby girl,” he grunted.

**[She is not scared of our boom stick.]**

_(We can show her our other stick.)_

                White was correct in his assertion; there was no a hint of fear, not even in her astonishingly blue eyes. _Oh_. She was pretty, hair so blonde it was almost silver and full lips that seemed to be in a permanent semi-pout. She was tiny too, built like a ballerina, the stockings helped that illusion along.

“Ok, while you have a conversation with yourself I’d love it if you just kept your Halo or C.O.D. at a lower volume. I desperately need to sleep. Can you do that?” she implored with exhaustion.

                He was still just starring at her.

**[She’s still talking to us.]**

_(Do you think she’ll play games with us?)_

                She no longer had the energy to put up with his apparent short-circuiting, reached forward and grabbed his chin before nodding his head in agreement with her terms.

                “Good. I’m glad we agree. Now I’m going to bed. Keep it down or I’ll just come back with a revolver,” she groaned and went downstairs.

                “What just happened?” he asked out loud to the empty hallway.

****** 

                The next afternoon the unreasonably blonde girl left her apartment to find a stuffed unicorn plush and a box of pancake mix with a note attached outside her door. The note read;

_Sorry for keeping you up, baby girl. – DP._

                She gave a soft smile before bringing the items into her apartment and heading out to work. She was employed at a dive bar a few blocks over; she didn’t make much money there but it paid the bills for her tiny apartment. Thankfully, financial aid paid for her classes and books for school. She had her backpack slung over her shoulder, she was hoping, knowing how unlikely it was, to get some reading done during the evening.

                As she made her way down the street she was not aware she was being followed. Her red and black clad neighbor, also known as Deadpool to those in the know, was climbing from roof to roof as she moved through the city. He had been utterly captivated by her by her the previous night, she was not afraid of his gun, or his mask, or him, and she was sassy as hell. Plus, she had accepted his apology gift as well, he half-expected her to trash it.

                The way she was dressed today did not help to quell his interest. She was wearing a tight black dress over distressed, black leggings with a red, plaid shirt tied around her waist. To top it all off she was also wearing combat boots which was both sexy and adorable at the same time. She was his grunge coquette dream. Her silvery hair was falling soft wave down her shoulders and he was desperate to touch it, even if it was only through his gloves.

                She cut through an alley to enter a side door to the Copperhead, a rough dive he had been to once or twice in the past. His friend weasel would often meet people there. It wasn’t just rough, though. There were arms dealing and money laundering that went through the back. Her boss used the bar as a legitimate front to pose behind. He also owned a few strip clubs where there had been suspecting human trafficking in the past as well as the employment of underage girls. Her boss was a class act.  

                “Now what is a sweet thing like you working in a place like that?” he mused.

**[Maybe she’s a stripper too.]**

_(Let’s figure out her schedule and watch her work the pole.)_

                “Both of you stop, I’m trying to think,” he grumbled.

 

                “Hey, Evie,” a tall man in a black shirt greeted her as she went through the side door.

                “Hi, Carl. Good morning so far?” she smiled.

                “So far. Dog tired though. Had to get up early to put the kids on the bus and never could get back to sleep,” he complained.

                “Elaine is still not back?” she pressed, brow furrowed.

                “Nah. I don’t think she’s comin’ back either,” he sighed.

                “I’m sorry. I don’t know what to say,” she replied.

                “Don’t worry about it. Not your problem. Thanks for caring though,” he gave her a nod.

                “I did make you a loaf of banana bread for you and the kids though. White chocolate,” she grinned as she pulled it from her bag.

                “Aww, man. You’re the best. Maggie is gonna love it,” he beamed, taking the loaf.

                “Maggie has good tastes,” she smirked as she moved behind the bar to prep the stations and put her bag away. She had a lot to work on before she could really open the bar in earnest. Evie was so focused on setting up that she barely noticed the two men who walked in. Carl eyed them with suspicion from his post by the back. One of the hovered near the entrance while the other walked over behind the bar, looking Evie down.

                “Can I help you, gentlemen?” she asked without looking up from her work, lemon juice stinging her barely healed paper cuts.

                “We’re here to meet with your boss. He in?” the man practically growled.

                “Carl?!” she yelled.

                “Yea?” he came closer to the bar.

                “Joe here?” she asked, appreciated his new proximity.

                “Not for another hour, I think. You guys can wait here or just come back later,” he explained.

                “We can wait. I’m sure this little lady here can provide us with some entertainment,” the man suggested.

                “No dice, boys. I fear you are in the wrong type of bar for that. I have some work to do, feel free to use the pinball machine in the corner,” she sighed.

                “Awfully mouthy for someone so small,” he grunted.

                “Awfully mouthy for someone unarmed,” she pressed, turning to flash him the kitchen knife she was holding.

                “You think I’m not packing, sugar?” he narrowed his eyes.

                “You think you can even draw that gun before I take this blade across your throat?” she practically purred.

                Carl had started moving closer now and before the man could react two more men walked in and took a seat at the other end of the bar. One was very tall, very muscular, and very hairy. Next to him was a much smaller brunette man with glass who Evie immediately recognized as her classmate Peter. They spoke quietly to each other before looking her way. The larger man spied her in a defensive stance while brandishing a knife to the man who had invaded her space before they entered.

                “There a problem over there?” he chirped.

                “Not anymore, he was just about to get out from behind my bar,” she glared, “Can I get you two anything to drink?”

                “Whiskey. Neat.”

                “I’ll just have a coke,” Peter leaned in.

                “Still straight edge, Peter,” she asked while preparing the drinks.

                “As always,” he laughed, “I didn’t know you worked here.”

                “You know each other?” the larger man asked.

                “Pete and I are in a few classes at NYU.”

                “Oh, I feel rude. Evie, this is Logan,” he offered.

                “Nice to make your acquaintance. Can I ask why you’re working in a dive with like this with some less than unsavory characters?” he shot a look over at the man from earlier.

                “Not all of us have Tony Stark as an adoptive father,” she teased.

                “Touche,” Peter smiled.

                “I’m sure you can find a safer job,” Logan said quietly.

                “There are, but so few pay me under the table and result in large tips from men too drunk to know it won’t convince me to go home with them. Plus, Carl here is the perfect watchdog,” she smirked.

                “As long as someone has your 6,” he finished.

                “A moment later her boss, Joe, arrived. The two men from before nodded as he entered and followed him back to his office. Evie, Logan, and Peter continued to make small talk until they heard a loud noise from the back. Carl walked back to Joe’s office to investigate. The next sound, which came as quickly as Carl turned the corner, was, undeniably, a gunshot.

                “Ah, fuck,” Logan grunted as he pulled out his own gun and stalked back towards the disturbance. Evie had already retrieved a 45 and her bag from under the bar and jumped to the other side by Peter.

                “We gotta go,” he practically ordered.

                “What about Logan?” she exclaimed.

                “I can promise you that he will be completely fine,” Peter laughed to himself as they sprinted out of the bar. Once they were at least a block away they turned down another alley and there was Deadpool. 

                “Hello, Petey-pie! And howdy there, neighbor,” he winked beneath his mask.

                “You know him?” they said in unison.

                “That. Was. Adorable,” Deadpool quipped.

                “Yes, very cute,” she rolled her eyes.

                “You are more than cute, baby girl,” Deadpool purred.

                “Wade, flirt later. We need to leave. Now,” Peter barked.

                “Why the rush, you crazy kids?”

                “Pretty sure someone was murdered. My boss. My co-worker. Possibly that Logan guy,” Evie explained roughly, feeling scared and annoyed.

                Wade just started laughing loudly, nearly doubling over, “Like anyone could kill Logan.”

                “Either you hate your friend or you imagine him indestructible,” she deadpanned.

                “Indestructible is close,” Peter shrugged.

                Evie starred at both of them and process the indestructible comment while taking in the rest of Deadpool’s costume. And then she realized, “Oh. Mutants. Right.”

                “She took that well,” Deadpool announced.

                “Should I have taken it poorly?” she asked with a raised brow.

                Before Wade could comment Logan appeared behind them covered in blood, “Your boss is dead. So is your watchdog.”

                “Shit,” she groaned. This was unfortunate for a variety of reasons, and then she remembered Maggie, “Fuck!”

                “I’m sure you can find another job,” Peter started.

                “It’s not about the job. Carl has kids. 2 kids that are now orphans. Great,” she was rolling through scenarios in her head. No one said anything as they watched Evie dig through her purse for keys and her phone. Then she made a call.

                “Hola, Chirsinta. ¿Todavía tiene los niños con usted ? – Estupendo - Hubo un accidente en el trabajo - No, él no puede recogerlos - Estoy en mi manera de conseguirlos ahora – Gracias, te veo pronto. _(Hello, Christina. Do you still have the kids with you? – Great – There was an accident at work. – No, he can’t pick them up. – I’m on my way now. Thanks. – See you soon.)_ ” She then hung up and took off towards the subway.

                “Whoa. Wait. Where are you going?” Logan stopped her.

                “Elsewhere!” she yelled over her shoulder.

                “Not without company. Those guys that killed your boss are after you too,” he informed.

                “I had nothing to do with his side business!” she snarked.

                “Hold up, you didn’t kill those guys?” Peter asked.

                “Wade and I are not the only particularly sturdy guys around. I only bought us time,” he retorted.

                Evie was squeezing the bridge of her nose in frustration and trying to problem solve from every possible angle. Eventually she just huffed, “What am I supposed to do now?”

                “We can keep you safe.” Peter offered.

                “Why?” she pushed.

                “The guys that killed your boss were just the beginning. We were in that bar to track them back to their handler. I’ve only been working this mission for a few weeks and trying to collect intel on them. They work for an organization that is very dangerous. You saw some of their guys and they will make it a point to take you out,” Logan explained.

                “And since you’re with us now and kind of got swept up in it because of us we can protect you now. It’s gonna be ok,” Peter attempted to soothe.

                “Maggie and Bruno too?” she considered their offer.

                “Yes. Them too. We can take you to the tower and plan from there.” He finished.

                “How is this my life?” she breathed.

                “Game plan! I’ll go with baby girl to fetch the rugrats. You grab her stuff from her apartment and we reconvene at Iron Dick’s tower.” Wade interrupted.

                “No. I can grab my own things. Then the kids.” She negotiated.

                “Fine. Guess you guys don’t get to go through her sex drawer,” Wade joked as he followed her down the alley, Logan and Peter making calls and walking the opposite direction.

                “So, your name is Wade then?” she made conversation as they walked.

                “Yep. Wade Wilson. AKA Deadpool. And…sorry…again. For the noise.” He answered.

                “It’s fine. I get it. You quieted down when I asked so there was no reason to stay mad. Plus, you gave me a stuffed unicorn. Who can stay mad after such a confusing gesture?” she smiled.

                They made it to her – their – building and went up to her apartment. She was frantic to gather everything important and changes of clothes. She even stuffed that unicorn in her bag, Maggie would enjoy it at the very least. He was meandering through her kitchen and just pacing, looking for something to do with his hands.

                “Your place is much cleaner than mine,” he noted.

                “It is. No take out containers littering the floor. Or guns,” she replied.

                “The maid skipped this week,” he said offhand as her rifled through her junk drawer. Deadpool suddenly froze and darted across the room to Evie and pulled her with the bags into her bedroom closet, covering her mouth. She kept trying to pry his hand back and mumbling something when he used his other arm to plaster her body to his and still her. That’s when she heard footsteps and male voices in her living room.

                “The file said she lived her. Do you think she’s come back yet?” one of them asked.

                “If she hasn’t we can just wait. Not like the boss will let us go back just to HQ track her down again later.” The other complained.

                One man sat on the couch while the other wandered over near her bed. He paced around the room, opening drawers and peeking into the bathroom. Evie was scared and pressed back against Wade. He had removed his hands from her mouth and place it on her shoulder. The man in her room stepped closer to the closet; they could hear the floorboards creaked as he stepped closer. Without thinking Evie pressed her hips back against Wade and he audibly moaned into her ear. She wanted to be upset but couldn’t will herself to be at the moment; there were dangerous men in her home leaving her trapped against a man who, she was almost ashamed to say, excited her despite how ridiculous he might be. She could feel how firm his body was beneath the spandex and she was finding herself very curious to see him disrobe. The hand on her shoulder dropped to her hip as the arm around her pulled her back tighter. She started to squirm some when she felt his cock harden against her ass’ the realization made heat coil in her stomach.

                She turned her face towards his and whispered, “Are – are you wearing a cup?”

                “No.” was all he said.

                She was about to say something else before the closet door was flung open. The man shouted but Deadpool shot him in the chest before Evie could react. The other man darted into the room and a secret third man from the hallway was now descending upon her bedroom. Deadpool whipped out another gun and shoved Evie back into the closet. She watched him sot and fight with alarming accuracy but she did not go unnoticed. One man dead on the floor, the other preoccupied by Wade, and the other readying his aim on her. But she was deceptively quick and strategic. She pulled a knife from her boot and charge at him. Watching her fight was like watching a ballet, she was graceful and agile. The man’s flesh was marked with cuts on every appendage and blood was pooling on the floor. She quickly twisted around his back and slit his throat before pushing him to the ground.

**[So sexy.]**

_(So fucking sexy.)_

                Wade was staring at her speechless again, his opponent also dead on the ground.

                “My dad was a marine. He trained me in hand-to-hand combat, plus knives and guns. So…yea,” she explained as she wiped the blood from her hands and face, “We should definitely leave now before more arrive.”

                She grabbed her bags and Wade dutifully followed her out of the building, down the fire escape. He made a quick phone call and a cab arrived in under 10 minutes at the park down the street. He was playing a game on a new DS as they drove to the address she gave the driver. Wade was unceremoniously silent aside from annoyed grunts. But Wade was never quiet for very long.

                “You god damn Ghastly!” he yelled.

                She leaned over to look at his screen and saw him struggling to defeat some trainer’s final pokemon. She giggled as he grew more frustrated scrolling through his party to switch out.

                “Why on earth were you not using your Kadabra against him if he primarily has ghost types?” she chirped.

                He turned his head and just looked at her again, the eyes of his mask wide and focused.

**[She knows pokemon.]**

(Fuck her right now.)

**[She would never let us. Look at her. She would date Peter, not us.]**

_(Flirt with pokemon puns.)_

                Wade shook his head for a second and looked back at her, “So, I’m going to have to ask you how often you play pokemon and can we trade?”

                “I have played for years. And I doubt you have anything worth trading if you don’t even know how to use a Kadabra,” she laughed.

                “You doubt me?!” he slapped his chest feigning offense.

                “What starter did you pick?” she asked with glint in her eyes.

                “I picked Turtwig.” He said pointedly.

                “At least you didn’t pick the fire type,” she rolled her eyes and pulled her DS out of her bag.

                “Buy a guy a drink before you whip something like that out,” he gasped.

                “I have so many questions for Peter about you,” she smiled.

                “You could ask me, baby girl,” he purred and lifted his brows suggestively.

                “That would not be very strategic of me,” she mused.

                “What strategy are you playing at?” he leaned in very close with one hand ghosting over her thigh.

                “We are here Mr. Pool!” the driver perked up.

                “Thanks again, Dopinder,” he tossed a handful of 20s in to the front seat and told him to wait until they came back with the kids as Evie went up to the house. She was speaking to an older woman who handed a baby over to her and a small, dark-haired girl hugged Evie at her knees. She shouldered another bag and picked up a baby carrier before coming back to the cab with the little girl in tow.

                The cabbie popped the hood so Evie could unload all the baggage. When she climbed back into the car it was a little more complicated. Wade suddenly had a sleeping baby pushed into his hands so Evie could install the car seat for a girl who would not stop looking at Wade with fascination.

                “Hey, kid,” he nodded as the baby drooled on his chest.

                “Are you Spider-man?” she asked.

                “Ha. No. definitely not. But when you see him ask him why he copied my costume,” he laughed.

                “Okay,” she nodded and gave a toothy smile.

                “Maggie, come over here please so I can buckle you in,” Evie interrupted.

                She put her in the car seat and climbed into the middle seat and flushed up close to Wade, “Do you want me to take Bruno back or is having the sleeping baby oddly comfortable?” she giggled.   

                “It’s definitely – a new feeling. And yes, weirdly comfortable,” he breathed.

                “Feel free to keep him, I’d rather he didn’t wake up. Besides, you’re rather cute with a baby. My ovaries might just explode, add that with the pokemon and you have the perfect formula to get me into bed,” she smiled.

                “To the Tower,” he ordered Dopinder, the baby still cradled to his chest.


	2. Fighting in the Tower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Establishing more of the story and fleshing out relationship dynamics.

                When they got to the tower Peter and Tony were waiting for them by the entrance to the building. Peter looked nervous and Tony looked pissed.

                “Wade, what the fuck?” he hissed.

                “Shhhh, sleeping baby,” he whispered as he walked right past Tony and into the tower.

                “Who would give you a damn baby?” he pressed as followed Wade, ignoring Evie and the small child clinging to her. Peter at least gave them attention.

                “She did. To hold. Not permanently, I assume. I would probably lose him after a day,” he rambled.

                “Peter, I need you to explain, _again_ , why I let you convince me to bring Deadpool into this and why I now have 2 children and your girlfriend in my tower. Why not a safe house?” he complained.

                “Not my girlfriend, first off. And they’re here because Bucky destroyed the closest safe house. It was your mission that got her dragged into this and their dad killed. We can at least act like they aren’t just collateral damage.,” he stood firm as he argued with his father.

                    Tony just grunted again and walked into the elevator, “You can show them around and get them set up. I’m going to go drink with Bruce.”

                “Follow me,” he sighed.

                “Thank you again, Peter. I honestly had no idea what to do. We were already attacked at my apartment so it’s a good thing I did not go with my original plan to stay there with the children. Speaking of, this is Maggie,” she pointed down to the girl who would not let go of Evie’s leg, “and that’s Bruno.”

                “I honestly never thought I’d see you holding a baby, Wade,” Peter grinned.

                “It’s a new experience for me too, Pete,” Wade breathed. He was still holding Bruno close to him and was legitimately not wanting to put him down.

                “I’m taking you up to the 12th floor, It has several spare rooms and Pepper had a crib brought up. You can stay there too, Wade. I stocked the freezer and everything.” He explained.

                “Petey, do not make me drop this baby to hug you,” he cocked his head.

                When they reached the floor Evie was amazed. She knew it would be lavish considering the sort of man Toy Stark was, but the apartment was both massive and extremely modern. She was almost put off by how sterile and cold it was, but it was better than any place she had ever lived.

“I’ll let you get settled and be back to show you around more and you should probably meet a few people,” Peter started, “you are going to be here for a while, I think. Logan was pretty adamant you guys not be moved until we have a better idea of what else those guys wanted with your boss. There is still a lot we don’t know and the organization they work for just moved a huge shipment from a cargo ship from Japan just an hour ago.”

“I do not need details about the men who tried to kill me. Also, impressionable child right here,” Evie reminded.

“Right. I’ll be back in a bit,” Peter left the floor and Evie immediately sat on the floor.

“Are you tired, Evie?” Maggie climbed into her lap.

“Very much, sweetie. It’s getting late for you. Are you tired? Did Christina feed you dinner?” she asked.

“Christina made cheesy rice and chicken strips,” she yawned.

“Let me put you to bed, alright? We can talk about everything in the morning ok? I’ll even make you banana bread tomorrow,” she stroked her cheek and picked her up.

Wade watched her carry her down a hall to find a bedroom for her. He did not envy the conversation she was going to have to have with that little girl. Heavy stuff. The baby in his arms started to wiggle and look directly at him with wide eyes. His nose scrunched and his face started getting really red. Then he was crying. Wade held the baby at arm’s length and had no idea what he needed to be doing.

“Where is your diaper bag, little guy?” he looked through all the bags piled on the floor.

Evie was already back before he could even form a plan to calm the crying Bruno.

“He’s scared of your mask. You can take it off,” she suggested as she grabbed the baby into her arms, rocking him against her chest.

“Yea, no. My face will scare him a lot more than this mask,” he groaned.

“I doubt that,” she sighed as Bruno calmed down. Wade was removing a glove and rolling up a sleeve to show her his scars.

“My face looks like this. My whole body looks like this. I basically look like man-shaped raw meat,” he growled.

“Hold on,” she put Bruno in his carrier and handed him a small, blue bunny toy, “I’m not going to make you take off your mask but I can assure you that he won’t be scared of you and neither will eye. Besides, I don’t trade pokemon with people I can’t look in the eyes.”

She was smiling in a very disarming way. He supposed he should just get it out of the way now; show her his face so she can run away and he can go back to keeping to himself. Well, mostly to himself, at least Logan would drink with him from time to time and Peter would come by to play video games. So he took in a sharp breath and lifted up the bottom half of his mask.

“I think you look just fine. You have a nice jaw,” she mused.

**[She did not throw up.]**

_(She is not running down the hall. What?)_

                “I – You don’t – what?” Wade stammered.

                “You have scars. It’s alright. It doesn’t bother me,” she said very matter-of-factly.

                “Hmm, ok. Unexpected result,” he finished.

                “I’m going to heat up his bottle. Will you watch him? I promise he won’t cry if he can just see your eyes,” she walked to the kitchen.

                “He doesn’t even have object permanence yet, he doesn’t need my eyes,” Wade murmured.

                Bruno seemed to get upset so Wade reluctantly lifted his mask entirely off his head and Bruno suddenly calmed. He even smiled. Babies are weird though, they laugh at their own feet, so maybe he didn’t even know what he was looking at. He pulled the stiffed unicorn from Evie’s bag and hovered it in front of Bruno, that made him squeal with delight, especially when it was placed in his lap.

                “See, you had nothing to worry about,” Evie announced as she walked back over to Bruno with his bottle.

                Wade wasn’t saying anything because a maskless Wade lacked any confidence and finesse granted by an obscured face. But Evie hardly spared a second glance after she looked over him with Bruno. She even smiled and blushed.

**[Did she just blush?]**

_(Maybe it’s a fear response in women.)_

**[She’s just trying not to throw up.]**

_(The blush is just nerves; she’s trying to think of a way out.)_

                “Stop it,” Wade grunted to himself.

                At that Evie looked back up at him, “I like your eyes.”

                “My eyes?”

                “Yes, they’re a lovely blue. Is there a line of gold around your iris?” she was leaning in closer to look at his eyes. It was rare that anyone would ever be this close to his unmasked face. Shiklah had, but the novelty wore off and she left. He was pretty sure he was still legally married, but who even knew where she was or what she was doing. Evie was looking him right in the eyes and biting the corner of her lip.

                “See something you like?” he legitimately wondered aloud.

                Peter had walked back onto the floor from the elevator and was shocked to see Wade without his mask on and Evie staring directly into his eyes. He almost felt bad interrupting what was going on. Even he had only seen Wade without his mask after 2 years of consistent contact with each other.

                “So, everyone downstairs is ready to meet you,” he spoke to Evie, “JARVIS told me Maggie is sleeping. You can leave her here and he will tell us if she wakes up and needs you.”

                “Oh, ok. Very swanky, Pete. Take me to meet the people you can only normally meet if there you’re also being confronted with a personal tragedy,” she breathed. Wade was already pulling his mask back on as they walked into the elevator, Bruno held loosely in Evie’s arms. Peter kept looking back and forth between them. He was, _confused_ was not the word he was looking for. He did want to understand what was transpiring between these two people. He didn’t think they could have known each other long yet he was behaving as if there was a familiarity only cultivated after a certain amount of time had passed.

                When they entered the main Avengers floor Evie saw Tony Stark nursing a drink next to Bruce Banner, who seemed to keep giving Tony annoyed glances. On the couches were Steve “Captain America” Rogers and his dutiful friend for a century, Bucky Barnes. In the corner hovered the elusive red head, Natasha. Steve stood as they walked into the room and his face broke into a large smile once his eyes landed on Bruno.

                “He’s not going to ask you but he really wants to hold your baby.” Bucky announced.

                “He is not my baby but you can definitely hold him. Though, I am trying to imagine a scenario wherein someone would say no to him at all,” she smiled as she handed the baby over while Bucky started laughing. Steve’s hands were easily the size of Bruno’s entire body. 6 month old infants are small, but not so small than an adult man’s hand should be able to hold them in their entirety. He looked like he was melting as he pulled the baby to his face and chest.

                “Oh my god. He’s a puppy,” she laughed.

                “You have no idea,” Bucky groaned.

                “I’m sorry I took this baby without introducing myself. I’m Steve,” he spoke without taking his eyes off of Bruno.

                “None of you have to introduce yourselves at all. I know precisely who you are. Though, Peter is becoming more of a mystery,” she smirked.

                “Peter, Blondie, Scarface! What’s the game plan? And why isn’t Logan here since he was so keen on keeping this little show going?” Tony barked.

                “Don’t call him scarface,” Evie glared.

                “Like you know what he even looks like under there. The name fits,” he grunted in response.

                “Whether I have or haven’t I fail to see how your being insulting is remotely helpful,” she rose a brow. Bucky and Natasha were eyeing her now, seemingly both impressed and confused by her actions. Steve was still in baby land.

                “Has no one ever told you not to bite the hand that feeds you?” he took another swig of his liquor.

                “I don’t tolerate abuse from people just because they are being helpful.” She shot back.

                “I wasn’t being abusive. And if I was it wasn’t towards you,” she snorted, growing amused and angrier as Evie kept fighting him.

                “Get your bitch in line, Wade. Jesus,” he groaned as he downed his drink.

                “Language!” Steve announced before refocusing back on Bruno.

                “Iron Dick, fucking chill. The firecracker is just asking you to be polite, not asking you to give her your diseased liver,” Wade laughed.

                “Like your liver is less diseased than mine,” he spat.

                “Healing factor. Figuratively, everything is peachy,” he replied.

                “This argument is going nowhere,” Bruce rolled his eyes, “Tony, stop being an ass.”

                “I am the one welcoming them into my home,” he gestured wildly.

                “And, yet, you still expect exaltation for basic hospitality,” Natasha interjected.

                “Can we get back to discussing the mission and formulating a plan,” Bucky chirped.

                “Logan can give specifics when he arrives. He’ll be here soon,” Peter chimed in.

                “What’s his name?” Steve asked Evie as the baby cooed in his arms.

                “Bruno. He likes you,” she answered.

                “And I like him. So cute,” he was still beaming.

                “Stevie here would have a whole litter of them if he could. Back in the 40s I was literally concerned he was going to start grabbing orphans on the street to bring home,” Bucky half joked.

                “Yea, just pretend like you hate kids, Buck.” Steve inserted.

                “Wade, take me away from the babies,” Bucky waved for him to follow him towards Natasha.

                Natasha was still in the corner surveying the room and its new occupants. She had a glint in her eye that was predatory at even its most benign. Her eyes were continuously locked on Evie whenever she moved around the room.

                “She moves like an assassin,” Natasha observed.

                “You should see her fight,” Wade offered.

                “She can fight?” Bucky asked.

                “Yea, she took out one of our pursuers. She practically spun around him with a knife, like she was just parkour-ing across his body. By the time she finally slit his throat his entire body was covered in cuts. It was pretty cool.” He explained.

**[And don’t forget sexy.]**

_(So very sexy.)_

                “I want to see,” Natasha stated.

                “Me too,” Bucky mused, standing next to Natasha know and squaring his shoulders.

                They all watched her talking to Steve as he fawned over the baby. She looked incredibly relaxed and was almost melting into Steve’s touch as he brushed her arm while speaking. Bruno kept squealing with delight. Peter was laughing at some joke she cracked and Steve was radiating warmth.

                “Winter, pounce,” Natasha spoke and before Wade could ask what she was talking about Bucky was bounding towards Evie and tackling her to the ground. Peter, Wade, and Steve all looked shocked as he did so but Evie was quick to roll them both over and pulling the knife from her side. She sliced his arm and then swiped again across his cheek. He was taken aback by this and twisted around her and catapulting off the floor. She swept the leg and he was almost back on the ground before he caught himself. She leapt up from her hands and cut across the back of his calves and he winced. He caught her arm and disarmed her, the knife clattering to the floor. But she pulled another knife from her ankle and pressed it quickly to his throat while he pressed his to the back of her neck and they both froze.  

                “What the hell was that?!” Bruce shouted.

                “You were right, Wade,” was all Natasha said.

                “You can lower your blade, doll. Was just testin’ ya,” Bucky pressed.

                She lowered her knife and stepped back from him. She was upset by the sudden assault and was beginning to question again why she was letting this happen. She had not been remotely prepared for such an onslaught and she certainly wasn’t dressed for it in that tight, black dress. Before she could take in her appearance Wade was already behind her pulling the bottom of her dress back down to cover her ass and then giving it a quick squeeze, he did let his hand linger after that before she swatted it away.

                “That was rude, Buck,” Steve admonished.

                “I just had to check,” he shrugged and sat back on the couch.

                “Who trained you?” Natasha asked.

                “My father. He was bad at showing affection and compassion but he was excellent with weapons and combat. So, he trained me. It was tantamount to him reading me bedtime stories,” she explained.

                “I would like to train you. Meet me downstairs tomorrow at 8am,” she finished and stalked out of the room.

                “So demanding,” Wade perked up from where he was standing.

                Steve was handing Bruno back to Evie and giving Bucky a dirty look, but Bucky only grinned in return. Peter has finally calmed down from Evie’s abrupt test and joined Wade where he was standing. Steve continued to chat with Evie while he kept touching both Bruno and her. Wade felt strange watching them. They looked like they could be a couple if he didn’t know better.

**[Do you think the Captain is standing at attention?]**

_(Do you think she’d follow his orders? I would.)_

**[Maybe if we tied her to the bed.]**

_(She’d try and kill us first.)_

                “Never knew Spangles was the type to flirt,” Wade said to Peter

                “Flirt? You mean with Evie?” he started laughing. Like, really laughing. He was getting a stitch and almost crying, “Flirting with Evie. That’s hilarious. Oh my god.”

                “I don’t know why that’s funny…but whatever.” Wade grumbled.

                “That little display just makes me suspect she’s HYDRA,” Tony raised.

                “She’s not HYDRA, Tony. We would’ve seen something hinting at that in her background. There’s nothing. She’s clean,” replied Bruce.

                “Listen to Dr. Smashy. Baby girl here is all sugar and spice,” Wade sang.

                “I have yet to be presented with any solid evidence to indicate she isn’t going to be a liability or a threat to our organization,” Tony barked.

                “When metal-arm over there was brought in you didn’t bitch this much.” Wade pressed.

                “Steve’s word is better than yours when it comes to pretty much anything,” he shouted.

                “Just finish your scotch and go take a nap,” Wade shouted back at him.

                “Listen, you pile of – “

                “Enough! Tony, take a walk. Wade, stop antagonizing him. Evie, I’m taking that baby back from you so I can cuddle the crud out of him until I calm down,” Steve ordered.

                Tony marched off in a huff with Bruce following behind him and Wade just collapsed into the nearest chair. Evie handed Bruno back over to Steve and he immediately started smiling again and tickling him.

                “Captain Stars and Stripes is really hard to take seriously when he’s giving a baby a raspberry,” Wade drawled.

                “Should I not tell him there’s a 4-year-ols sleeping upstairs?” Evie laughed.

                “Oh, damnit,” Bucky grunted as Steve looked up at Evie with a look of happy surprise.

                “Loosen up, Buck. Kids are great,” he grinned.

                “Yea, yea. Next thing you know you’re going to be asking me to call you daddy.” Bucky laughed but Steve just blushed from the tips of his ears down his neck and he tried to hide it behind Bruno. Wade was not about to let it go unnoticed, however.

                “What’s got you so hot under the collar, Captain Grandpa?”

                “Stop teasing, Wade,” Peter interjected while planting himself next to Evie.

                “So only the Tin man gets to tease Cap?” Wade whined.

                “Yes,” everyone said in unison.

                “You’re a cuddle traitor,” Wade leaned in to Bruno, pointing and poking his pudgy tummy.

                “You know he only likes you without the mask,” Evie sighed.

                “She’s seen you maskless? How long have you known each other?” Steve looked up curiously.

                “Roughly 18 hours by my current count,” she deadpanned.

                “Hmmmm,” Bucky considered before patting Steve on the shoulder, “Let’s go spar, Stevie. I’m antsy.” Steve rolled his eyes and just handed Bruno back to Evie again and followed Bucky down towards the gym.

                Peter just snorted and stood up, “I’m hungry. Let’s order taco pizza and play video games.”

                “Best idea so far, Spidey,” Wade stood up energetically. But Peter was now starring at him wide-eyed.

                “I heard nothing,” Evie spoke while adjusting Bruno’s shirt.

                Peter wanted to be angry but couldn’t manage to stay that way. Wade was looking down at the floor and his posture was a bit defeated. He clearly hadn’t meant to reveal anything as they were standing in the tower and most people in the tower already knew who he was.

                “It’s ok, Wade. I’m not mad,” he breathed out.

                “No, Pete. You should be mad. I know how important your identity is to you,” he spoke quietly, still looking at the floor.

                “Evie, I’m Spider-man. Ta-da!” He smiled, trying to still break the tension.

                “I kind of already knew,” she cocked her head.

                “How?” both Peter and Wade asked.

                “It’s pretty easy to put together after about 30 minutes here. Plus, you have a spider pattern on your shoes,” Evie explained.

                “Ha!” Wade laughed.

                “Fine. Ok. Back to pizza and video games,” Peter rolled his eyes.

                They all wandered upstairs where Evie tucked Bruno into the crib and he slowly fell asleep. JARVIS played quiet rain sounds for him. When she re-joined the boys in the living room Wade had removed his mask and changed into a red Henley and was practically sprawled across the couch with Peter on the floor. They ended up playing Mario Kart for 2 hours with Evie winning most of the rounds. Peter excused himself up to his room after it had started getting late. Evie was feeling tired as well. Wade seemed to have boundless energy and he whined as Evie tried to leave.

                “I will tackle you to the floor. Play a few more races with me. Please?” he was pouting like a child.

                “You should not tackle me to the floor, you know I have knives.” She warned with a wink.

                “That only encourages me, sweet thing,” he purred.

                She began to move past him but Wade grabs her by the elbow and pulls her to the couch. He rolls her over and pins her down.

                “Wade! Let me up!” she struggled through her smile.

                “No can do. Not until I defeat you on rainbow road,” he pinned her arms above her head and their hips flushed together as he worked a knee between her legs.

                “You are insufferable.,” she groaned.

                “After that display with the Winter Soldier downstairs I would’ve thought you’d have gotten out of my grip by now. What happened to you being scrappy?” he grunted. They were now entirely tangled up together and he could smell her hair – it was laced with layers of coffee and oranges. He breathes it in deeply and then Evie’s breath hitches when Wade’s hips roll into hers.

                Wade moves his head back and looks directly into Evie’s eyes before panicking and climbing off of her entirely. He practically sprints down the hall and shuts himself in his room. Evie doesn’t know how to react to what just transpired. Wade looked happy and then afraid. She thought maybe his being without his mask made him nervous. She gathered herself and wandered down to her own room. It was large and the bed was bigger than any she had ever been in. She questioned Stark’s decorating, however. Everything was black and white; too cold to truly relax in.

 

                In his room Wade was feeling frustrated. He had Evie pinned to the couch earlier and wanted nothing more than to rip those leggings away and thrust his way to into that dress. She wouldn’t have wanted that; despite everything she had been saying earlier.

**[She probably got nauseous with our face so close.]**

_(I bet she will have nightmares.)_

                “Fuck. Shove it,” he growled.

**[Touchy.]**

_(Someone needs a hug.)_

                Wade was stripping off every stitch of clothing he had and wretched himself into the bathroom for a shower. He avoided the mirror like he usually does and turned on the faucet. If Tony was good for anything it was picking out showers. This one had a showerhead that spilled water out form the ceiling like rain. It was like standing in a storm. The water felt nice on his skin, which almost always hurt. His ran his fingers down his torso gingerly until they reached his cock. He thought about Evie underneath him, writhing and struggling against his grip. He bet she was flexible. He was sure she could wrap her legs around his waist and grind her hips against his. He wondered what her lips would feel like and how well she could use her tongue.

                He was thinking about her on her knees in this shower sucking him off with his hands grabbing her hair roughly. She would probably hollow out her cheeks before taking him all the way into her throat and swallowing around his head. Fuck. He wanted her to deep throat him so he could fuck into her face. With that last thought he was coming all over his fist and the tile wall. He finished cleaning himself up and dried off. Wade pulled on a sweatshirt and some plaid pajama pants and climbed into the bed. It took 45 minutes for him to find his mind quiet enough to find sleep.

 

                At 2am Evie crawled into Wade’s bed. She was tired but couldn’t sleep in this strange place alone. Wade was warm. She fell asleep after 5 minutes being nestled up against him.


	3. Bathroom discoveries

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The situation with Evie becomes a little more clear and things in the tower settle down.

               Wade woke up and was surprised by the other body in his bed. It was Evie. She was laying on her side, facing him. She was wearing a black, cotton nightie that had ridden up over her hips. She was wearing matching black panties as well. The blankets had been shoved down her legs and she was entirely exposed to the open air. She had likely gotten too warm in the night, even on Wade’s best days he was running a low-grade fever and turned into a furnace. She looked peaceful. Her mouth was slightly open with lips light pink and moist.

                Her thighs were smooth but marked with what appeared to be cigarette burns. He ran a finger across them for a moment before he realized she was awake.

                “An ex-boyfriend left them behind. Of course, I almost gave him Glasgow smile. Only managed to give him a small cut. I’m not sure why he thought I’d just let him give me these,” she yawned.

                “I can’t imagine you’d put up with much from anyone,” he replied.

                “I don’t,” she smiled.

                “So, why are you in my bed? Couldn’t get enough of this earlier?” he suggested with a laugh.

                “You didn’t exactly give me a chance to experience much,” she purred, “I can’t sleep in this place. Stark wants everything to feel cold and robotic. Your bed was inviting.”

                “Are you trying to seduce me, baby girl?” he leaned in.

                “Do I need to try?” she giggled.

**[Fuck her.]**

_(Now.)_

                He ran the hand on her thigh up, over her hip, and having it land at her waist. He nearly growled and rushed in to seize her lips. He was sure that at any moment she would pull away and slap him, but she only moaned and rolled forward into his chest. He pushed her back onto the bed and climbed on top of her. She spread her legs so he could settle between them. He pushed her nightie up higher as she wrapped her legs around him. They began to grind against each other with their kissing growing more frantic and desperate.

                “Wade,” she moaned into his mouth.

                “Baby girl, you sure you want to do this?” he groaned as he started pulling at the top of her dress, he breasts ready to spill out as he mouthed at her collar bone.

                “Yes. Don’t stop.” She started tugging his shirt up.

                “Stop – my skin – I.” he stammered,

                “You don’t have to. But I don’t mind your scars,” she bit his bottom lip and squeezed his sides.

                “You’re – “

                “Evie?” a small voice came from the doorway.

                They both froze and looked over to see Maggie standing in the hallway and rubbing her eyes sleepily. Wade deflated and dropped his face to the space between her neck and shoulder.

**[We can lock her in her room.]**

_(Kids like that.)_

                Evie seemed to be equally frustrated and kissed Wade’s shoulder before gently nudging him away.

                “Good morning, sweetie. Did you have good dreams?” Evie asked.

                “Don’t like it here. ‘s cold,” she said as she walked over to the bed and tried to crawl up to where Evie and Wade were lying. Evie helped pull her up and tucked her under the blanket with them. Maggie kept staring at Wade with curious eyes. He looked at the floor and ceiling and anywhere else than at the at the child who was staring at him.

                “Are you Mr. Deadpool?” she asked.

                “Um, yea. Without my costume,” he still wasn’t looking at her or Evie.

                “You’re really big,” she stated.

                “Ha. Yea.” He laughed.

                “Are you hungry, Mags?” Evie pressed, Maggie was cuddling into Evie and Wade just looked at them warmly.

                “Yes. Want waffles,” she grinned.

                “Ok. We can go make waffles. Let’s get out of bed,” she picked Maggie up to scoot up off the bed and Wade was smiling at them. They both looked back at him, expecting him to follow.

                “I’ll join you ladies in a minute. I need to…adjust things and get dressed,” he smiled.

                “No mask,” Evie ordered as they left the room.

                Wade didn’t know how to feel about the way the morning transpired. Evie had…wanted him. And now she wanted him to not wear his mask. She preferred him without his mask. Maybe he could be without his mask. Just for the morning. He still wore a knit hat over his head and a hooded sweatshirt, hood up. He would cover as much of himself as possible without dawning the mask, which did not entirely settle his nerves.

**[We are going to be a walking freak show.]**

_(Maybe they’ll pay us money to cover back up once they watch us eating.)_

                “Fuck,” he grumbled as he forced himself to walk out of his room and join everyone in the common dining area. Peter was chatting with Bruce at the end of the island while Tony was already drinking by the wet bar with Clint hovering nearby. Pepper was giving Tony the stick-eye while holding Bruno to her chest. Maggie was climbing Steve like a tree as Bucky laughed at the sight. Evie was seated quietly next to Natasha. Everyone noticed his entrance and smiled. Peter looked surprised and extremely pleased by this development; a maskless Wade. But Tony took one look at him bounding into the common area and practically choked on his drink.

                “Drinking already? Your liver must be extremely tenacious,” Wade said, reacting to Tony grimacing.

                “Good morning to you too, Freddy Kreuger,” he slurred. Before anyone could say much else 2 knives flew past Tony’s head. One landing in the wall on either side of his ears, barely missing his skin.

                “What the fuck?! You almost hit me!” he screamed.

                “If I had wanted to hit you I would have. That was a warning. You get 2 more before I break skin,” Evie glared.

                “хороший выстрел _(good shot)_ ,” Bucky was impressed and grinned wildly at Tony panicking.

                “God, I can’t wait until you and those brats are gone,” he took another shot.

                “Hey! No badmouthing the kids or cursing in front of them,” Steve spoke from his spot in the kitchen where Maggie was giggling on his shoulders.

                “She’s not going anywhere. I have plans for her. And she is still not safe beyond this tower anyway,” Natasha spoke as she rose, “And _you_ need to stop behaving like a child whenever Wade is around. O behaving like a child in general. I have grown tired of it.”

                Tony huffed and kept pouring a drink before Clint grabbed the bottle away. Pepper was walking towards Wade and handed Bruno to him, “Evie said he likes you.” Bruno squealed happily as soon as Wade was holding him, grabbing at his nose with his tiny hands.

                “It’s nice to see you this morning. And thank you for helping on this mission. Logan said you were really helpful,” Pepper smiled.

                “Umm, you’re welcome. But I kinda got involved on accident. Right place, wrong time, all that jazz,” he let Bruno bury himself in Wade’s chest.

                “Then we were lucky,” she offered.

                “Wade gets lucky a lot,” Logan announced as he came in through the kitchen door smoking a cigar.

                “No smoking,” Steve sighed. Logan rolled his eyes and put it out in the sink.

                “Nice to see you, Logan. What have you found out?” Pepper inquired.

                “The men who killed the bar owner and tried to kill blondie work for Doom. Which we should have figured, considerin’. That bar owner, Joe, was laundering money through his bar and through other businesses for some of Doom’s underlings. They were involved in lots of illegal activity. Figured Joe was a good place to start. When Pete made the connection my plan was to settle in undercover. Obviously things went tits up when some mob goons tried to move in on the territory without knowing who they were going up against. When we heard those gunshots in the bar it was because Doom’s men were there to stop any sort of deal. Now they’re looking for her because they seem to think she knows more than she does. The bar was burnt down, by the way. They’re still looking for Evie,” he explained.

                “Hooray…” Evie groaned from her seat.

                “You’ll feel better after we train,” Natasha interrupted.

                “I’m sure I will,” she sighed.

                “Go. I’ll watch the kids. You all have to prepare. Even you, Tony,” Pepper stated.

                With that, everyone collected themselves and headed to their various training areas. Nick Fury was going to be at the tower today and it put everyone in a mood. Tony more than anyone.    

                 

 

                Evie was walking through the gym with Natasha. Steve and Bucky were boxing in the corner and Wade was hovering on the edge of the gym as Bruce joined to watch. They tentatively watched as Natasha prepared to square off with Evie – no weapons, just limbs and speed. Evie was dressed in a skin tight black top and small black shorts without shoes. Natasha was dressed similarly. They began to circle each other slowly as Natasha explained the rules to their session. Bucky and Steve had ceased their boxing to watch them as well. Bucky leaned against the wall next to Wade while Steve was stretching on the other side of the room. Bucky often enjoyed Wade’s company, they had comradery; both feeling more like science experiments than men.

                “She’s exceptional at combat. Well, they both seem to be. If Nat polishes that girl’s skills she could end up being a useful ally,” he mused.

                “What makes you think she’d want to be an ally? Or even stick around?” Wade replied. At that moment Evie seemed to land the first blow across Natasha’s shoulder before knocking her to the floor.

                “Does she have anywhere else to go?” Bucky pressed.       

                “No.” Wade finished.

                Steve was walking over to them now, all smiles as usual and still flushed from his work out, “Nice to see you down here, Wade. I feel like you only do your training at odd hours.”

                “You know me – always up to watch a girl fight.” They all turned their heads to see Natasha having Evie pinned to the ground. But Evie countered it by wrapping her leg around Natasha’s and flipping them again, not on her back for long, Natasha used her shoulders and legs to launch Evie into the air, rotating her form and pinning her face down into the mat. Evie pushed herself up with all her strength and flung Natasha backwards, nearly off the training platform.

                “I need a shower. Come on, Stevie,” Bucky chirped as he pulled the Captain along to the locker rooms. And, as much as Wade was enjoying watching Evie get pinned to mat or pinning Natasha in return, it made him realize that he should probably work on his own training. He was relying too much on his guns or swinging his katanas until they struck flesh and bone.

**[Ask her to spar.]**

_(You could grad that ass while you’re at it.)_

                He walked back to the locker rooms to grab some tape and staffs from storage, when he was distracted by the sound of slapping and groans. Wade walked back towards the farthest stall in the locker room only to find Steve pounding into Bucky, who was bent over a bench with his metal arm pinned behind his back by Steve.

**[Oh.]**

_(So Bucky bottoms. Unexpected.)_

                “Did you get worked up watching the girls, Buck? Hmm?” Steve grunted as he pulled Bucky’s hair.

                “Ung. No – only you, baby,” he moaned with his free hand gripping the seat.

                _Slap_. Steve smacked Bucky so hard across the ass that she sound echoed through the entire room, “Is that what you call me when I have you like this, doll? Do you call me baby when I’m fucking you just like this?” He sped up his thrusts and gave him another slap.  

                “No. I - I’m sorry, daddy. Fuck,” Bucky was rolling his hips back to meet each of Steve’s thrusts. His eyes were completely glazed over and he was sure that if Steve kept still that Bucky would just fuck himself back against him.

                “That’s right. Such a good boy. My good boy,” he grunted as pulled Bucky up to make his chest flushed with Bucky’s back, tweaking his nipples and then grabbing his throat.

                “Are you gonna come, baby? I want you to come all over this floor,” he breathed into the shell as Bucky’s ear.

                “Yes. Yes, daddy. Gonna come. So close,” he could barely keep himself upright anymore and he lost himself as soon as Steve reached to grab Bucky’s cock, stroking it quickly until he was finally coming all over Steve’s hand and the tiles in front of them. Bucky coming and clenching around Steve sent him over the edge as well.

                Wade had quietly watched the entire scene. He should have left but it was fascinating to say the least. He cleared his throat and both of them snapped their heads to him so quickly you would’ve thought they broke their necks. Steve then turned 11 shades of red while Bucky just laughed. Wade now understood why Peter thought the idea of Steve flirting with Evie was so hilarious.  

 

                By the time Wade walked back out to the training areas Nick Fury was talking to Natasha and Evie. Evie, looked tense and clearly wanted to be anywhere else. She looked up to him with pleading in her eyes so he walked over to join her despite Fury’s intense gaze.

                “Hey there, Patchy. What’s shakin’?” Wade bounced.

                “Wilson. Thank you for joining us. I was just chatting with our new charge. Seems she’s quite skilled – a development we were not expecting. Romanov seems to think she could be useful to us, especially now,” he began.

                “She is an excellent combatant. She is also unknown to most of our enemies. I think it would behoove us to utilize this opportunity appropriately. We need to keep her safe from Doom and she will be safe as long as she is with us,” Natasha stated.

                “I am inclined to agree. We can have her train with each of you and see what is the best fit. She seems a near even match for you and Barnes. I want to see her train with Wilson, Rogers, Clint, Parker, and even Murdock. I know Murdock is just an ally but I have some ideas for him,” Fury planned.

                “Murdock? Not Matt Murdock?” Evie chirped.

                “Yes. Do you know him?” Fury asked with a raised brow.

                “I do. I’m starting to question whether or not he’s really blind now…” she trailed off.

                “He is. In a sense. Dude basically sees like a bat. How do you know our resident Ray Charles?” Wade inquired.

                “We…dated. The split was amicable. But a lot of things are starting to make sense now…” she replied lost in thought.

                “I didn’t realize he dated anyone,” Natasha said.

                “He doesn’t date much,” she finished.

                “I guess I won’t have to introduce you then. He should be arriving to the tower shortly,” Fury told her.

                “I don’t know how I feel about working for SHIELD…or Stark.” Evie announced.

                “You don’t need to make any decisions now. And you wouldn’t work for Stark. You’d work for Rogers. Take some time to think about it. We have time. We are still trying to eliminate the men who have been looking for you. We have found 3. As soon as you seem to be more trouble than you’re worth Doom will back off,” Fury continued.

                “Sounds familiar,” she laughed at herself.

                “I need to go meet with Stark and Miss Potts. I shall speak with you on this matter another time. Good day,” he nodded and exited.

                “I’m going to shoot with Clint. Would you like to join me?” Natasha asked of Evie.

                “No. I’m tired. Still processing the past 48 hours,” she explained.

                “Alright. I’ll see you later today, barring any emergencies. You can find me in the shooting range.” She exited.

                Wade was just looking at Evie, she appeared overwhelmed and tired. She stepped towards him and pressed her face into his chest, the sudden contact a welcome surprise. She fisted her hands in his shirt and almost melted into him.

**[What do we do?]**

_(Do we hug her?)_

                Wade wrapped his arms around her and she seemed to breathe out as tension drained from her shoulders. She rubbed her face against his sternum and pressed harder against him. One hand reached up to stroke her hair and she practically purred like a cat.

                “Can we go back upstairs, please?” she mumbled into him.

                “Yes, baby girl. Let’s go,” he answered with a kiss to the top of her head.


	4. Exhaustion and Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So Wade finally gets it in, and Tony has opinions about it.

                 When they reached their floor again they realized it was empty. Pepper must have been with the kids elsewhere in the tower. Everything was so quiet and Evie looked worn. Barely thinking, Wade scooped her up and carried her to the bathroom off her bedroom. He sat her on the counter and turned on the shower. Her head leaned back against the mirror and she watched Wade pad through the bathroom to ready the space for her. When she hopped down from the counter she wobbled a little and Wade quickly caught her.

                “Whoa, there. Are you ok?” he looked her over, noting her lost look in her eyes.

                “Everything changed so fast and I’m just…overwhelmed,” she explained as she started pulling her top off.

                “I can leave so you can collect yourself and relax…” he started.

                “No. I want you to stay,” She folded against him again, shirt gone, standing only in small, black shorts.

                “Ok. I’ll stay. What do you – “

                She cut him off with a kiss and she was unzipping his hooded sweatshirt before he could even appreciate her lips against his. She shed it quickly before pushing her own shorts down. The bathroom had since filled with steam and clothes were cumbersome now. She wanted naked flesh on naked flesh, she wanted to feel as much of Wade as he would give her. His hands were roughly grabbing her hips as she practically torn his shirt away and shucking it to the floor. He stood before her in only black sweats that were low around his hips and he eyes trailed the defined muscles that dipped beneath the waistband.

                She bit his lower lip and hooked her thumbs into his pants and tugged at them, testing his reaction. She didn’t have to wait for long since he pushed them down the rest of the way as his erection sprang out and curved up against his stomach. Part of Wade wanted to hide his body while a more insistent side was already grabbing her thighs and hoisting her up. Evie happily spread her legs to wrap them around him. She started kissing him across his jaw and down his neck, leaving small bites where his neck met his shoulder. He moaned with each brush of her lips, where his skin normally ached he only felt softness and warmth. She rolled her hips against his waist where their bodies met.

                “Evie – agh, “he groaned as his hands gripped her thighs tighter, assuredly leaving bruises.

                “Carry me to the shower?” she breathed against his mouth.

                And he did; as she squeezed around him he brought them under the warm spray of the shower head and continued to kiss frantically. Her arms had snaked up behind his neck and kept his face close to hers. His lips were rough and a bit chapped against her soft and plump ones. The contrast was almost exhilarating and it drove her to seek out more, running her tongue along his bottom lip. He parted his lips and their tongues moved against each other, each opening mouths more for more access.

                Evie slowly unwrapped her legs to bring her feet to the ground. She was looking up at Wade, eyes blown black with lust, hers looking the same. She ran fingers down his chest and gave unsteady breaths. She pressed small kisses to his pecks and smoothed her palms across his stomach, fingers dancing along the ridges and bumps that marked his skin. Meanwhile, Wade brought his fingers up to her hair, working through it under the water. He reached for some shampoo and worked a small amount over her scalp, massaging as he lathered her silvery waves. She was moaning and collapsing against his body as he did this. She seemed as touch starved as Wade was.

                As he rinsed the soap from her hair she worked soap across his chest and moved to rub down his back. This action was intimate, almost more so than their kissing and grinding. Once they were both clean Wade shut off the water and guided them from the shower. Evie was more relaxed and was entirely pliant in Wade’s arms as he wrapped her in a large towel. He placed a hand on her lower back as he guided her to the bed. When she had he back on the mattress she almost immediately spread her legs and pulled Wade against her. He kissed her cheek and lips and moved down her neck to her breasts. He groped them roughly as he rolled a nipple with his tongue. She moaned wantonly and rolled her hips against the erection pressed to her thigh.

                “Wade. Please,” she breathed, her fingers digging into his shoulders.

                “Tell me what you want, baby,” he licked up between her breasts as one hand travelled down to brush a finger against her clit.

                “In me. Please. Want you to fuck me – ahh,” she was writhing and desperately seeking friction.

                “Fuck, Evie,” he growled when he plunged 2 fingers into her roughly and quickly. She hissed in pleasure and moved her hips with his rubbing. He rubbed her more a few moments before lining his cock up with her entrance and thrusting into her. Both moaned desperately and loudly as soon as he was firmly seated within her.

                “God, you feel amazing. So tight. Want to crawl in there and never leave,” he stammered as he sped up his thrusts.

                “Jesus. Your cock is – huge. Fuck. Are you fucking ribbed?” she could barely catch her breath. He was huge, and ribbed like she thought. The scars on his body extended down his penis as well, creating an uneven and raised pattern.

                “You have no idea,” he buried his face in her neck and licked up the length of it.

                She brought her legs higher to bring him in closer and deeper and one of his hands reach down to grab her ass, kneading it in his hand and using it to anchor himself. He started pounding away harder, feeling his orgasm approaching, and wanting to feel her come apart. He brought his hand to her clit again and rubbed it roughly until she made noises that let him know he was doing something she liked.

                “I wanna see you come, Evie. Tell me what to do,” he grunted while slowing his hips and rolling them more smoothly.

                “That. Keep – that! Please. Please don’t stop,” she whimpered as heat was coiling in her belly.

                “You look amazing. So small underneath me. Never want to stop doing this,” he huffed.

                She was coming, spilling over the edge and just saying _Wade_ over and over in utter reverence. As she tightened around him, practically pulsating, he was about to come. Wade attempted to pull out but Evie stopped him.

                “No. Come inside me. Want to feel you,” she practically screamed.

                He had no chance to argue because she tightened her cunt and he was spilling out inside her, seeing stars as he came. After he felt empty and she was filled he buried his face in her neck, giving light kisses and breathing her in. She let her fingers trail lightly down his back and smiled. After a few moments he pulled out of her and rolled onto his side, facing her.

                He looked lost in his mind, as if he was having a conversation with himself and was trying to refocus. Evie simply brought her hand to his face and turned him towards her. He focused then as she looked into his eyes with adoration and warmth.

                “Hi,” he breathed.

                “Hi,” she smiled again and gave him a kiss.

                “I didn’t think…” he wasn’t sure what to say. The boxes had been quiet for a long time and he had clarity and was able to focus on her.

                “You didn’t think I liked you, did you?” she asked.

                “No. I know what I look like. I thought you were just being nice,” he closed his eyes, hoping the boxes would stay quiet for a little while longer.

                “Have you seen me be particularly nice to anyone since we met all of 3 days ago?” she laughed, his assertion ridiculous to her.

                “Everyone except Tony,” he replied.

                “Well, I’m polite, at best. With exception to Tony. He’s terrible and I have no desire to be kind as long as he talks to you like he does,” she pressed, “I do like you. You make me feel…safe. I never feel safe.”

                “I’ve never helped anyone feel safe,” he grimaced.

                “Stop. None of that. Just cuddle me right now. We can exchange pleasantries and talk about feelings later,” she yawned.

                “Anything you want, baby girl,” he rolled them so that she was the little spoon and his face buried in her still damp hair, “But…so, you’re on the pill, right?”

                “Yes, Wade,” she gave a quiet laugh, “I’m not an idiot.”

                He pulled her closer and they drifted off to sleep.

 

                They had slept for nearly an hour before JARVIS woke them.

                “Mr. Wilson and Miss Tellinson, Mr. Stark is entering the domicile. I suggest you dress and meet him in the main room, lest he barge in this room,” his voice announced.

                Wade began to move to dress but Evie halted him, “No. Stay here. If Stark wants to speak with us he can wait until I’m ready to speak with him. Should he barge in, well, then I suggest you keep me covered by this sheet.”

                Wade smiled at her in surprise.

**[She’s cheeky.]**

_(She’s perfect.)_

                Much like Jarvis had predicted, Stark grew impatient and waltzed into the bedroom without knocking or even warning them. When he spied them on the bed his eyes widened in shock.

                “What the – you – Wade! You slept with Wade?” he stammered.

                “Do you have a better suggestion?” she asked jokingly as she wrapped Wade’s arm tighter around her while Wade kept the sheet firmly taut across her shoulders.

                “Peter, for starters. Anyone but Wilson and his, whatever it is that is going on with him,” Tony grunted in disgust.

                “Ugh. Wade, will you please grab me a change of clothes from my bag?” she looked up at him before giving him a peck on the cheek, “And JARVIS? Will you please tell Peter that his father requests he have sex with me?” She began to laugh wickedly as JARVIS announced he would relay the message.

                “JARVIS, no!” Tony barked.

                “Mr. Stark, Peter received your message and is on his way to your location,” the A.I. responded.

                “You are going to be a thorn in my side, aren’t you? Worse than scarred-and-crazy over here,” Tony was almost seething.

                “Hey! If I had a knife on me, it would be in your shoulder. You do not get to talk to him like that,” she was sitting up now with the sheet tucked under her armpits to keep it in place, “You act like you own everything.”

                “I own this building!” he yelled.

                “But not the people in it!” she shouted back. By now Peter had joined them in the room and was taking in the scene.

                “So, if there a reason you two are fighting? And were you naked because…why are you naked?” Peter began.

                “Oh, the nudity is my fault. Sex is never as much fun when I can’t play with breasts. Tony is here because knocking is a foreign concept to him,” Wade sang form the bathroom.

                “Ok. Why did JARVIS tell me you want me to sleep with Evie? I mean, nice offer, but I don’t think there needs to be more than one middleman for that to be arranged,” he laughed.

                “He thinks Wade is not worthy of fucking me and suggested you as an alternative. Very kind of him. I do so love his meddling and judgement,” she deadpanned.

                “When you become a man feel free to give me the offer again, otherwise I must decline,” Peter giggled. Giggled.

                “You’re all terrible. Why is no one taking this seriously?” Tony interrupted.

                “What’s to take seriously? You being an ass to Wade or Evie?” Peter cocked a brow.

                “Come on, Pete. You have to admit this is weird and she is not showing me even a modicum of respect,” he tried to explain.

                “Ha! Like you know what respect even means,” Evie practically cackled.

                “Enough with the bickering already. Geez. This is almost worse than when Loki is here,” Peter complained.

                “I’ll stop. I only request that he stops being men to Wade unprovoked,” Evie offered.

                “Fine. I will do my very best,” he agreed with annoyance.

                “Good. No why were you even up here?” Evie replied.

                “The Asgardians are here, I want to give you some fair warning have a chat about this new….role…Fury wants  you to take,” Tony sighed.

                “I have not agreed to any sort of role,” she yawned.

                “I know. I get it. We can just talk about it later. Thor is already ready to celebrate some other victory and wants to me the new female warrior. Loki is standing pensively in the corner per usual,” he explained.

                “Fine. Leave so I can get dressed, please,” she gave him a look.

                “Yes, alright. Let’s go, Pete,” Tony grumbled.

                Wade wandered back in to hand her some clothes. She pulled back the sheet and started putting them on when Wade started whining, “This is my least favorite game. Can I rewind you so you’re naked again?”

                “You can see me naked again tonight. It seems we have people to meet,” she gave him a look.

                “Promise?” he leaned in, squeezing her hips.

                “Promise. Well, unless Maggie tried to crawl in bed with us,” she laughed.

                “Children…” he sighed.

                “Are you putting on your whole outfit?” She asked as she watched him peel the spandex top on with the mask on the bed in front of him.

                “Yes. I don’t go long without covering this mess up, baby girl,” he answered in the affirmative.

                “I like you better without it…” she trailed off.

                “Well, I don’t,” he stated simply, “I just need you to accept that. Then we’ll be peachy.”

                “Fine. But no mask when we’re alone. Ok?” she pleaded with quiet eyes.

                “I’ll concede to it,” he drawled.

[She’s weird.]

(Weirder than us.)

                Evie was wearing black, thigh high stockings – she had dozens of pairs, preferring them to pants when she was alone – denim cut-offs that barely concealed her underwear, and a large, forest green sweater with one shoulder peeking out. Wade seemed to appreciate her outfit a great deal based on his purring as she walked passed. After they were dressed they descended to the main floor to greet the visitors. 

                As soon as they entered the room Thor began to bound over to them like an over-excited Labrador. Loki was standing pensively, as Tony had articulated, Clint was hovering further away. He seemed tense. Peter was practically sprawled on the nearby couch with a book in hand. Bruce was standing over his shoulder and reading from a file.

                “I am most pleased to meet you, Lady Evie. I hear you are a fearsome warrior,” he greeted as he reached for her hand to place a kiss on the back of it.

                “No, nope. Hands off, Thundercock. She’s mine,” Deadpool batted Thor’s hands away from Evie and picking her up.

                “I apologize. I did not realize you had been claimed by Wade,” he said, puzzled.

                “Women, or men, are not to be ‘claimed’ on Midgard, Thor,” said Loki from where he stood in the kitchen near Natasha.

                “Ok, She’s not ‘miiiiine,’ but I got dibs. Can we call dibs?” he asked as he smacked Evie’s ass.

                Evie wanted to be upset by it but she wasn’t. She enjoyed Wade’s attention and figurative ownership. She just placed a peck on his cheek through the mask. No one seemed to be prepared for that action, including Wade. Clint choked on his water, Bucky smiled, Steve raised a brow, Loki looked smug, and Natasha was as stoic as ever.

                “When did this happen?” Clint croaked.

                “3 hours ago, I’d say,” Evie clarified.

                “I don’t get it either,” Tony rolled his eyes.

                “I’m fine with it, just surprised is all. Good job, Wade,” Clint practically cheered.

                “I have mixed feelings about you being congratulated because we had sex,” Evie disclosed.

                At that moment Pepper walked in with Bruno in her arms and Maggie trailing behind her. Maggie clamored over to Evie and gave her a hug around the legs.

                “These kids are delightful. And this little guy is just so precious. I want to eat him,” Pepper giggled.

                Maggie was looking up to Evie and then over to Loki and back again. Evie knew what Maggie wanted and it made her smile, so she took Maggie by the hand and walked over to where Loki was standing. He seemed confused by the approach and raised a brow in question. The little girl eyed him with what appeared to be awe.

                “Say hello, Mags,” Evie encouraged, but Maggie was still speechless and remained affixed to Evie’s leg.

                “Ha. Sorry. You’re her favorite and she’s gone a bit shy,” Evie explained.

                “Her favorite what?” Loki perplexed.

                “Hero or whatever,” she answered.

                “I’m not a hero of any kind,” he remarked.

                “You do magic. She thinks you’re the best,” Evie revealed, “She even likes you better than Thor.”

                “Then she has good taste,” he smirked as he swirled his hands in the air, green smoke circled near Maggie’s head. Suddenly there were several blue butterflies dancing in front of her face and she gasped in delight.

                “I’m beginning to think that all of these reformed villains and mercenaries are just big softies,” Evie grinned.

                “You wouldn’t be wrong,” Steve piped from where he was standing. Bucky just gave him a look that waivered on predatory.

                “You have no idea,” Peter jibed from the couch, biting his cheek to stifle a laugh.


	5. What do you think you are doing?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Missions. Intrigue. Turns out some other people are dating. Wade gets mad. Just let me move the plot along and create situations for smut.

                Fury marched into the space with Maria Hill on his heels. He looked intense and ready to snap at anyone who looked at him sideways. When he glanced around the room he seemed more perturbed.

                “Where is Logan? And why are children present?” he barked.

                “Logan is on his way up. He needed some supplies from downstairs. And the children are here because…we do not have babysitting staff here,” Bruce notified.

                “I can take them back up our floor and wait until you’re done with your meeting,” Evie offered as she gathered Bruno and Maggie.

                “No. We need you here. Natasha has insisted you be present for this informal briefing,” he shot Natasha a look.

                “I really don’t need to be here,” she began.

                “You do,” announced Logan as he marched into the room.

                “Seems an awful lot of people are _telling_ me what I need to do. I’ve grown a bit tired of that,” Evie reported.

                “You don’t have to do anything. No one is making you. We only request you stay here so we can keep you safe until the threat is resolved,” Steve soothed.

                “Comforting,” she breathed. Wade was standing directly behind her now, one hand on her shoulder and the other on her ass. She decided to let him have his moment of groping.

                “Someone remove the children so we can discuss the matters at hand, please,” Fury reminded.

                “Get one of the underlings to do it. An intern or something,” Tony suggested.

                “I’ll call Carla. She’s got a kid at home, I’m sure she can handle them for an hour or so. We can give her a longer break later,” Bruce dialed his phone to call her up.

                A small woman took the children into the hallway, Loki had somehow filled it with bunnies much to Maggie’s joy and Fury dismay. Both Loki and Thor laughed, Natasha even cracked the smallest of smiles.

                “Now that we can focus, we need to talk about Doom and his movement. It seems he still has a few men hunting for you,” he directed at Evie, “But the numbers are dropping. He’s shifting his priorities and we’ve seen a lot of his men relocating. We’ve also had reports of Franklin Hall spotted with his men.”

                “The physicist?” Bruce questioned.

                “Yes. We do not know what Doom would want him for exactly, but it can’t be good,” he continued.

                “Yea. Only organizations like SHIELD can poach scientists,” Wade pondered aloud.

                “I do good work,” Tony replied with a groan.

                “Before or after you made the robotic death suits?” Wade sneered.

                “Stop,” Evie slapped his arm, “No more teasing or I will revoke access to my behind.”

                “You play dirty,” he whispered and gave her ass a rough squeeze, “My bad, Tin Man!”

                “Huh. If we had just hired him a hooker ages ago he might have been more agreeable,” Tony laughed.

                “Hey!” Steve chided.

                “No shame in being a sex worker,” Wade began, “But you compared her to one again as if you’re insulting her we will have words.”

                “Look at you, defending my honor. You are a softie,” she smiled as she gave him another peck.

                “You’re both gross,” Peter whined.

                “Can we get back to Doom, please?” Fury interrupted.

                “Please,” Natasha chirped.

                “Doom is working on something and we just need more intel before we can make any moves. But Doom is not the only one we need to worry about right now. It seems as though…Morgan Le Fay is back,” Fury pressed.

                “But she no longer has a body,” Loki scoffed.

                “Apparently that is not much of an obstacle. She has been possessing the bodies of various women and then manipulating the minds of others to do her bidding. Her endgame is not yet clear, but many women have died already and she has managed to steal quite a bit of weapons. When some of her minions have become too injured or ill to go forward she simply has them put down. We need to find a way to stop her.” Fury finished.

                “But how? If she has no body there’s no way to imprison or kill her,” Bruce speculated.

                “We could simply trap her in one of her vessels and then put her in a cage,” Loki raised.

                “No. Because then the person whose body she is using is then put in prison too,” Steve iterated.

                “Once she is in their body the original host is dead. No two can hold the same space at the same time,” Loki presented with a flourish, “Once she is in one body we can simply put an end to her rein.”

                “Maybe. How will we know which body is the one she is using?” Steve replied.

                “I can cast a spell. We can figure it out by process of elimination. I just need to be in the same room as her or someone under her control,” Loki announced. Natasha was eyeing him with a look impossible to read. He glanced back at her with curiosity.

                “How do we find her?” Tony spoke up.

                “She has a habit of finding women from a particular club in Manhattan. Over 90% of the women she has managed to control were nabbed there. She would manipulate them and simply walk them out. We always see them coming and leaving on security but there’s no way to know which woman is Le Fay. We want to plant some agents there. If we can get an agent on the inside we can track movements,” Fury began to pass files around.

                “Wait. Wait. The only way to get an agent inside is to allow them to be manipulated and used. There would be no way to communicate with them or have their back,” Steve panicked in anger.

                “I could also cast a spell to prevent such a thing. Should I be present I could create a barrier than would allow for the passage of orders from Le Fay but giving the agent control of themselves. They would have to play the part,” proposed Loki. Steve did not seem sold on the idea, neither did Maria.

                “It seems unsafe,” interjected Bruce.

                “I concur. This does not seem like a good plan. Things could get hairy way too easy. We need a safety net,” Steve was tense.

                “I think it could work with enough support on the ground. If Loki says he can cast the appropriate spells to trap her, we have to at least try. Who knows how many civilians could die?” Natasha looked to Fury. She was right. Morgan La Fey was not one to back down or slow down. She would collect hundreds of women who would eventually die if it meant she reached her goal.

                “I am surprised she is back,” Thor bellowed, “I fear we will never be rid of her if we do not strike now.”

                “I am displeased to agree with my brother,” Loki sneered.

                “I can do it, Nick,” Natasha ceased her silence. Loki twitched as she volunteered so quick it would have gone unnoticed, but Evie was looking at him when he did.

                “I can help,” Evie added, feeling bold.

                “Nope,” Wade put up his hands and started pulling her away from the room.

                “What are you doing? Stop,” Evie struggled as he moved her along.

                “No way are you doing that,” he pointed towards Fury.

                “Wade. I need to do something. Anything! I have no apartment, no job, and I’m pretty sure I can’t go back to school. Let me feel productive and helpful,” she explained through her frustration.

                “But Morgan La Ley is not small potatoes. She is serious shit and you could get seriously hurt,” he pushed.

                “I know, but I trust that no one will let me get hurt. Plus, you could be there watching me,” she held his arm.

                “But – but! Peter, back me up,” he looked to him, hoping for support.

                “I don’t think I can. I kind of agree. Evie has excellent skills and can be trained to handle this. And if Natasha is going to be with her then she is more than covered,” he explained tentatively.

                “Jesus fuck. You people – if someone can be used then you just use them! I – I’m going for a fucking walk,” he barked before leaving the room.

                Everyone looked around at one another. Bucky seemed a little more annoyed, glanced carefully at each person before groaning, “Christ. Fine,” and he left after Wade.

                “Where is the Iron Curtain going?” Tony grumbled.

                “To talk to Wade,” Natasha said pointedly, “Come, Evie. We should talk.” Loki watched them leave with a dark focus before leaving the same way Bucky had gone.

                “What is the point of calling a briefing if everyone is just going to leave?” Logan shot at Fury.

 

                Wade threw himself onto a couch on his floor. He was trying to not be so angry and possessive but it wasn’t working.

**[If she goes she’ll probably die.]**

_(Or meet a nicer agent and leave with him.)_

**[If she dies will it be our fault?]**

_(Logan’s fault.)_

                “Fucking fuck!” he growled.

                Bucky entered the room and gave Wade a stare down. He understood what was happening but didn’t realize Wade would feel this way. It was a genuine surprise. Wade looked up at him, happy to be wearing his mask so Bucky couldn’t see how wretched he was feeling.

**[Or how wretched we look.]**

_(Seriously, we aren’t doing ourselves any favors by scowling so much.)_

                “So, how long have you been bottoming for Captain Patrio-dick? Fuck that was a great pun I just wasted,” he spat.

                “Since the 40s. But we can talk about that later. What’s up with you being so bent out of shape about Evie working a mission?” he replied.

                “Since the 40s? I have so many question,” he began, “But I don’t want her getting killed. Exactly what part of keeping her safe means sending her on mission with Lady Red?”

                “Lady Red, as you say, will be well suited to be her protector,” Loki grunted as he entered the room.

                “You’re in a god damn mood too? Jesus,” Bucky groaned.

                “What exactly do you have to be so pissy about?” Wade demanded.

                “I am also not pleased that my paramore is going after La Fey. Or are you the only one allowed to feel threatened?” Loki practically whined.

                “What?” Wade gasped.

                “Yes. Natasha and I have been…joined for quite some time. But it is not common knowledge so I suggest you keep that to yourself. Our relationship will be ammunition for no one.”

                “Fine, then you can both get this speech. The same one I have had to give myself; you do not control your partners. They are going to go on dangerous missions. You are not going to like it. But they have back up, which is us half the time. So stop moping and just go be with them until we deploy. I mean, hell, do you think Steve wanted to watch me go off to war while he stayed at home? Don’t you think it killed him? Even after the serum I hate watching him go into battle. But you accept it and roll with the hits as they come. “

                “Ah, yes. Wise old grandpa here to give us relationship advice,” Wade chimed.

                “Do you want me to back hand you with my metal arm?” he warned.

                “Fine. I’ll let her go but I won’t be fucking happy about it.” Wade sighed angrily.

                “You don’t have to be. I suggest you both go find your ladies and have a nice chat. Besides, you can always use this to your advantage,” Bucky cocked a brow.

                “In what manner?” Loki puzzled.

                “Well, whenever Steve is about to go on a mission I’m not exactly jazzed about – he bottoms,” Bucky revealed with a snort as he marched out of the room. A moment later Loki groaned and simply disappeared from where he sat. Wade groaned alike and left to go find Evie.

**Author's Note:**

> Thoughts?


End file.
